Teen Titans and Scream
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is a seaqule to Teen Titans and Saw so I hope you like it. Raven wants to marry Robin and Starfire was going to marry Robin but she met a man named Ethan.
1. Chapter 1

**Discailmer: I do not own Teen Titans or Scream they belong to the rightful owners but I do own Ethan.**

**_Theme song_**

**_ When there's trouble, you know who to call (TEEN TITANS!)  
From their tower, they can see it all (TEEN TITANS!)  
When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol_**

TEEN TITANS, GO!  
TEEN TITANS, GO!

With their super powers, they unite (TEEN TITANS!)  
Never met a villain that they liked (TEEN TITANS!)  
They got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop until the job gets done  
'Cause when the world is losing all control

TEEN TITANS, GO!  
TEEN TITANS, GO!

If your heart is black, you better watch out  
You cannot escape the team  
When they catch you, there won't be any doubt  
You've been beaten by the teens  
beaten by the teens

T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!  
T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!  
T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!  
T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!

* (repeat)

TEEN TITANS, GO!  
TEEN TITANS, GO!

One, two, three, four, GO!  
TEEN TITANS!

* * *

_(Raven's flash back)_

_After Mumbo with Jigsaw and his 3 monsters have been killed my life change forever._

_I wanted to marry Robin I was going to marry Beastboy then I am like no you have to get Robin._

_I loved Robin and I don't want to lose him he was with us forever I did love him much._

_But as I watch the news it said a ghost was killing people and I couldn't tell Robin or my friends but I need to now._

_And I have to stop this ghost_

_(Raven's flash back ends)_

* * *

At titans tower

"Robin" yelled Raven as she came up to him "Raven is there something wrong?" asked Robin "Robin there is some ghost was wearing black has black eyes, nose, and a ,black mouth his has a wihte face and his has got a knife that will kill anyone" said Raven.

"Raven are you sure thats the truth?" asked Robin "Yes Robin it is we need to stop him please" said Raven "OK Raven calm down I will protcet you I will tell the other titans about this and we will go to where this ghost thing is happening" said Robin "OK Robin I will show you where that ghost is" said Raven as she kissed Robin.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Discailmer: I do not own Teen Titans or Scream they belong to the rightful owners but I do own Ethan.**

"So Robin did Raven said anything about this ghost with a knife?" asked Starfire "Yes but all we need to do is we need some one who knows about this ghost and then we need to get rid of it" said Robin.

"But how are we going to do that Robin?" asked Raven "well I guess mybe we can find someone or we will have to kill it our selfs" replayed Robin. "Ok so shall we go?" asked Starfire "yes we will go" said Robin and the titans were off.

At a high school 2 weeks later

"Starfire you're getting married? what the heack is wrong with you?" asked Robin "so is that tomorrow?" asked Raven "Yes because I met Ethan last 2 weeks of finding the ghost" said Starfire.

At the wedding

"Robin if we see the ghost Sidney will give us her sign that we can kill it" said Raven "Ok Raven we are doing this together" said Robin.

[ Come on and be my love ... ]

Starfire: But how can you know for sure?

[ Oh, Star. ]

Starfire: Is there really just one?

[ Come on, be my love. ]

Starfire: So many songs, but I'm feeling so lonely ...

Starfire:(as she walks in the Room)  
You don't have to be beautiful,  
to turn me on.  
I just need your body, baby,  
from dusk 'til dawn.

You don't need experience,  
to turn me on.  
You just leave it all up to me ...

[Come on, Starfire baby!]

... Huh?

You don't have to be rich,  
to be my pearl.  
You don't have to be cool,  
to rule my world.

Ain't no particular song,  
I'm more compatible with so I can be with you and.  
I just want your extra...

Guys...guys!  
Give a girl a chance!

Ethan: Well, since my baby left me...  
I found a new place to dwell.  
It's down at the end of Lonely Street,  
at Heartbreak Hotel.

And I said,  
I'm feelin' so lonely, baby.  
I'm felein' so lonely.

BOTH  
I'm feelin' so lonely.

Starfire: I could die for you and me...

Robin: Don't have to be rich,  
to be my girl love one it can be you and me

Starfire: Don't have to be cool,  
to rule my world boy

Ethan: To rule my world I want to marry you so we can be together

Starfire: Ain't no particular sign  
I'm compatible with you so I pretty I know who you are so I will marry you so we can be together

Ethan: baby girl I just want your

BOTH  
Extra time...  
And your...  
Kiss...

Until the ghost broke through the glass and was going after Ethan and Starfire Cybrog stoped the ghost but the ghost stabed his heart and died the ghost treid to get away But Raven grabed the knife and killed the ghost but Cybrog was dead Raven was feeling sad but Robin came up to her and huged her "I am sorry Raven" said Robin.

3 weeks later

After Beast boy married Terra and the ghost was dead and Cyborg Sidney let Robin to marry Raven.

[ Come on and be my love ... ]

Raven: But how can you know for sure?

[ Oh, Raven girl. ]

Raven: Is there really just one?

[ Come on, be my love. ]

Raven: So many songs, but I'm feeling so lonely ...

Raven:(as she walks in the Room)  
You don't have to be beautiful,  
to turn me on.  
I just need your body, baby,  
from dusk 'til dawn.

You don't need experience,  
to turn me on.  
You just leave it all up to me ...

[Come on, Raven baby!]

... Huh?

You don't have to be rich,  
to be my pearl.  
You don't have to be cool,  
to rule my world.

Ain't no particular song,  
I'm more compatible with so I can be with you and.  
I just want your extra...

Guys...guys!  
Give a girl a chance!

Robin: Well, since my baby left me...  
I found a new place to dwell.  
It's down at the end of Lonely Street,  
at Heartbreak Hotel.

And I said,  
I'm feelin' so lonely, baby.  
I'm felein' so lonely.

BOTH  
I'm feelin' so lonely.

Raven: I could die for you and me...

Robin: Don't have to be rich,  
to be my girl love one it can be you and me

Raven: Don't have to be cool,  
to rule my world boy

Robin: To rule my world I want to marry you so we can be together

Raven: Ain't no particular sign  
I'm compatible with you so I pretty I know who you are so I will marry you so we can be together

Robin: baby girl I just want your

BOTH  
Extra time...  
And your...  
Kiss...

THE END


End file.
